


Haze-y Night

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cis Girl Louis Tomlinson, F/M, Hazing, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry goes through a long standing fraternity ritual.





	Haze-y Night

After two months in uni college parties were becoming some sort of normal for Harry, especially now that he’d pledged to one of the fraternities on campus. As a pledge he had chores and obligations to fulfill at the parties Alpha Delta Phi hosted which meant showing up early and then staying late to clean up. The routine was helpful even, giving Harry a peace of mind, on top of giving him a chance of comradery with the other pledges. There were six of them, down already from the original ten that had been offered positions.

Tonight Harry was on bar duty - as Nick one of the pledge masters called the table they kept the punch and beer on. He was working with Niall, carting beer from the kitchen and the basement up to the table as they ran through them. It was one of the more fun chores you could be assigned as pledge because it meant that in between slinging cases he got to talk with other students and engage with the party.

Oh, and it was easier to sneak drinks. As pledges Nick always said they hadn’t earned the right to get shitfaced yet, but when you were on bar duty it was easy enough to pour yourself a cup of something and drink it before Nick found out.

Harry glanced around as he arranged the bottles of beer, checking for Nick, before he cracked one himself, intent on hiding it on the ground by his feet. He didn’t see Nick anywhere in this room so he knew he was safe for a moment.

“Gimme some of that,” Niall said from beside him as Harry took a long drink.

He laughed as he handed it over. “Get your own.”

Niall flipped him off, taking two long gulps of the beer before setting it down on the ground. “You’re a good man Styles. Do you have any idea what they have planned for us tonight?”

Harry shrugged. “I just hope it doesn’t involve going outside. It’s getting cold.”

“Man I just hope it’s not cleaning the bathrooms.”

That made Harry laugh. “Yeah that was pretty awful last week. I just don’t think Nick will do the same thing two weeks in a row you know? Not stimulating enough for the brain or whatever.”

“Nick is full of shit,” Niall grumbled as he watched more people descend on the table and take the beers away. “You’re up next to restock.”

Harry gave a mock salute and headed towards the kitchen. And oh- there was Nick - standing by the sink with a cup in his hand. Harry paused, about to turn towards him, when he saw Nick was talking with someone else. He recognized the girl he was with though he didn’t know her name. He’d seen her around, no doubt a sorority girl.

She was, without question, one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. She was short and curvy, which was showcased even in the flowy skirt she was wearing. Her caramel colored hair was styled messily in a pixie cut which let her pretty face, and intensely blue eyes be on display. Her beauty was enough to stop Harry in his tracks and instead make a quick pivot down to the cellar to get two more cases of beer.

When he came back up from the cellar Nick and the girl were still talking, her looking a mix of fondly annoyed and fondly exasperated at whatever Nick was saying. Harry had only known the man a little under two months and he completely understood that feeling. Maybe if he ever worked up the nerve to talk to her they could bond over that.

Him standing there caught Nick’s eye and Nick flashed him a smirk before gesturing him to keep moving as he leaned into the girl and whispered something into her ear.

Harry scurried out of the kitchen as she turned to look at him.

“You’re back just in time,” Niall said as Harry put the beer on the table. “Greg just came by and said we need to be upstairs at eleven.”

Harry pulled out his phone and saw it was currently ten forty. “Did he say why?”

“Does he ever?”

Harry shook his head. “Nick’s in the kitchen.”

“Thank fuck,” Niall said as he picked up the bottle of beer and chugged the rest of it. “I feel like tonight we’re gonna need that.” He grabbed a second bottle from the table and handed it to Harry. “Cheers fucker.”

***

Harry and Niall made it upstairs at exactly eleven on the dot. Greg beckoned them into his room and Harry saw the other pledges already sitting on his clean floor: Liam, Shawn, Zayn, and Anton. He gestured for them to take a seat and Harry did, while giving the other pledges a look. Liam shook his head, and the others followed suit. No one knew what they were doing up here.

“Give us just one moment, Nick is rounding up the last of them,” Greg said.

Harry had no idea what that meant up until he suddenly did. The door opened and Nick ushered in six sorority girls, pointing them one by one to take a seat in between the boys. Harry swallowed as he folded his hands together, not sure where this was going. Especially when he saw that after Nick had shut the door he started handing out fucking handcuffs to each girl.

The rest of the pledges stayed quiet, so Harry sure as hell didn’t say anything as Nick and Greg giggled and whispered to each other before making their way in front of them.

Nick sounded positively gleeful as he started to give the instructions. “Alright ladies, put your assigned pledges into their cuffs. They aren’t allowed to use their hands for this little exercise.”

Harry looked up at the girl that had been assigned to him. It was the pretty one with blue eyes who had been talking to Nick all night. Unlike the other girls who Harry could hear giggling as they used the cuffs, Harry’s girl went about it very routine. He squirmed as she adjusted his arms and wrists the way she wanted, and he wanted to at least ask her her name. That would make whatever was about to happen easier, he was pretty sure.

Nick’s voice cut in before he could ask. “Now pledges, today we’re gonna be testing your ability to be _gentlemen_. Remember that’s very important in Alpha Delta Phi. And what’s a better way to be a true gentlemen than to know how to treat a lady right? Nothing. Which is why we have the lovely ladies from Alpha Delta Pi are with us today.”

“Stop talking all polite, Jesus fucking Christ.” That was Greg.

“_Gentlemen_, dear,” Nick said all sing-songy and that finally made Harry’s girl smirk. If Harry didn’t already know Nick was gayer than a rainbow he’d wonder if she was Nick’s girlfriend. “Okay fine! Ruin my fun. Boys you’re gonna be eating some pussy tonight. You only get to use your mouths - which is all you’re going to be from this point on. If she suffocates you, you die a good death. Points will be awarded for quickest to orgasm, as well as intensity. If you cannot accomplish your task - either because you’re awful at it or because you’re so disgusted you will be docked points. _No one_ can get out of it. It’s a long Alpha Delta tradition and even I had to go through it, and if I survived you all can.”

“Can we get to eating yet?” Niall called out, and Harry had to suppress his own snort as he looked over to where Niall was, two bodies down.

“I’m not finished yet.”

“And these girls won’t get finished either if you don’t let us get on with it.”

“Mouths don’t talk,” Nick admonished. 

Niall was quick to banter back. “That’s one of their only functions.”

Nick was quicker. “Tongues then. And Hailee, be a love and smack him.” There was a loud THWAP that filled the room. “Thanks. Alright fine. Ladies, assume the position.”

Harry’s eyes went wide as the reality of what was happening settled over him. His girl rose up to her knees, pushing her skirt up just enough so she could lift one leg over his head. For a heart stopping moment he wondered if this would be one of Nick’s pranks - he didn’t know how but then he was hit with the sweet musk of the girl.

Harry took a deep breath and opened his mouth, tongue sticking out. He clenched his hands into a fist and waited for Nick’s next instructions.

“And time begins, NOW!”

His girl didn’t immediately sit down, so Harry lifted his head up, letting himself taste her. She tasted clean and a bit sweet as he used his tongue to lick across the entirety of her cunt.

She let out a tiny gasp and squirmed.

Her skirt was long and flowy enough that it hid his face as he started to work. He’d only eaten one girl out before - his high school girlfriend - and she’d been embarrassed the whole time. But this girl, who he didn’t know her name, seemed to have none of that shyness. Which meant Harry was allowed to explore, and enjoy.

He sucked on her clit, pulling it between his lips and giving it some gentle attention. That seemed to be the right thing to do because she let out a louder gasp and her hands grabbed onto his hair.

“Aww, Lou looks to be enjoying herself,” Nick said, sounding closer than he had. He must be walking around and making sure all the pledges were actually following orders. Harry tried to drown him out, focusing on how wet his girl was starting to get. “I told you my protégé’s mouth was made like that for a reason.”

Harry frowned as he kept going. _He_ was Nick’s protégé. Was Nick talking to his girl?

“Shut. Up.”

That _was_ his girl. That voice was coming from above him. Harry left her clit to lick directly into her cunt, pointing his tongue and tasting as much as he could.

She gasped and rubbed down against his mouth. 

Nick’s voice dropped even lower and Harry could barely hear him whisper to his girl - Lou, her name was Lou. “So do you believe me now about his dick size?.”

Lou was mewling instead of answering, and it made Harry flush with pride. Nick had been bragging about him to her. His cock twitched in his pants, fattening at the idea, mixed with the sounds of Lou getting closer and closer.

“Take a peak when your finished, dear,” Nick’s voice was still low. “He’s hard as a rock for you. Bet it could really fuck the stress out of you.”

Harry moaned at the idea of being allowed to fuck Lou. He hoped she saw how good he was.

One of her hands left his hair, and the one remaining dug in deeper to make up for it. “Nicky, my dear,” her voice was tight as she tried to stay in control. “Go fuck yourself.” Nick’s cackle startled Harry and Lou’s hand immediately rejoined the other to pull him back in place. “Don’t. Stop,” Lou gasped. “So fucking close, oh fuck.”

If Harry’s hands were free he’d be gripping her thighs, or maybe pushing a finger or two inside her to help her over the edge. Anything to hear her make those beautiful sounds some more. 

Her thighs went tight on both sides of his face and she let out a high pitched moan. Harry kept licking, taking her through her climax until she was slumped down, more of her weight resting on his face.

Harry pressed another kiss to her slick cunt and it got him another shuddered. He turned his head and kissed her inner thigh instead. He could feel how wet and messy his face was and when she rolled off of him at Nick’s order, Greg made sure to announce just how wet each of their faces looked.

“Styles is a messy eater it appears.” Greg sounded absolutely overjoyed. “Payno looks nice and neat, so does Mendes- buck up boys! You need to dive in there! Horan naturally a mess. Hailee I swear to god if you start riding his dick right here and now I will end you.”

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of Lou. She looked so much less tense than she had originally and Harry felt a swell of pride. He’d done that for her.

“Time to announce some points,” Nick said. “In first place we had Zaslavski.” Harry drowned out Nick’s speaking until he heard his name. He didn’t care how the other pledges did, he wanted to hear what Lou had thought of him. “Let’s see Harry finished second but I’m giving him a penalty because Lou is an uptight bitch-“

“Fuck you,” Lou snapped, but she didn’t sound like she truly meant it.

“Harry gets eight points for speed. And Lou, how satisfied would you rank yourself?”

Lou looked at her nails. “Oh probably a seven.”

_A seven?_ Harry looked at Nick unable to believe this. He’d done _outstanding_!

Nick laughed again. “Ten points because Lou is an uptight _lying_ bitch.”

Harry couldn’t help but preen, but when he looked at Lou for some more praise she was rolling her eyes and standing up. “Nick, I’m out of here. I’ll see you tomorrow for brunch.”

Nick waved her off as Harry sat up to watch Lou leave. He looked down at his still cuffed hands and wondered what he’d done wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> [Thank you](https://66.media.tumblr.com/29c4ea93151d0036b0d45653d95cd49b/tumblr_nrkw8frzYY1s5t7rno1_250.gifv) for [coming](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ff4029c934650f419fa7e7a7fc023983/tumblr_nrkw8frzYY1s5t7rno2_250.gifv)


End file.
